


Stiles is Weird

by doineedaname



Series: Stiles is Weird [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is confused, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Living Together, M/M, stiles is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doineedaname/pseuds/doineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had invited his younger lover to move in with him, he thought it was a great step in furthering their relationship. They had been together a year or so, and things had been going smoothly. Stiles did well in College, taking turns driving up to the campus with Scott, and Allison. He got along with Isaac, and didn’t seem to mind the odd behaviors him and Isaac shared because of their wolves.</p><p>Let’s be real though, this is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is Weird

Derek had a problem. 

And said problem was named Stiles.

When he had invited his younger lover to move in with him, he thought it was a great step in furthering their relationship. They had been together a year or so, and things had been going smoothly. Stiles did well in College, taking turns driving up to the campus with Scott, and Allison. He got along with Isaac, and didn’t seem to mind the odd behaviors him and Isaac shared because of their wolves.

Let’s be real though, this is Stiles.

It was about three months in to them living together when the first, odd thing Stiles did came about. The two of them were having a relaxing shower together, enjoying the day off from school and work. Derek was on the far end of the shower, letting Stiles have the spray because Derek is just that nice of a person. He wasn’t even paying attention to Stiles if he was being honest, he was lathering up his hair with conditioner and thinking about that yard work that really did need to get done.

When it happened.

“Did you just fucking spit on me Stiles?”

Stiles was doubled over with laughter, one hand placed against the side of the shower wall to hold him up. 

Derek just glared, because seriously who wouldn’t be pissed at someone spitting on you?

“It’s not spit! I just put shower water in my mouth, and sprayed it at you.” Stiles gave what could only be described as a ‘shit eating grin’ as if what he explained was the simplest thing on the Earth for even Derek to understand.

“Okay. Why did you spray water at me?”

“Uh, because I was trying to help wash you. D’uh.”

Stiles snickered to himself, and moved over allowing Derek the trickling water. Frankly, he had no idea what the Hell just happened.

 

The next instance just pissed Derek off. 

Honestly he doesn’t even know what Stiles was thinking. It was stupid on his part because if Derek wasn’t paying enough attention, and had retaliated? It would’ve been bad.

He was lying on their shared bed, browsing the internet. He knew Stiles was in what could be described as a living room, studying. He heard the door open and the foot steps coming toward him, but wrongly assumed if Stiles needed his attention he would have said something by now.

And then a playful slap came across his cheek.

“Stiles, what the fuck-“

“What had happened?” Stiles widened his eyes, and put his hands against his face in a fake gasp as if he really had no clue what was even going on.

“No seriously-“, And then there came another playful slap.

“What had happened Derek!”

And with that Stiles ran from the room, leaving Derek sitting there in shock and irritation for a good ten seconds, before he jumped up and chased after him.

 

Things went back to ‘normal’, well as normal as things could be for a Werewolf living with his human boyfriend that tended to be a little shit half the time. But of course something weird would have to happen again.

Derek had been out, running errands while Stiles had been in class. He didn’t mean to spend the whole day out and about, but it just sort of happened. And lately he was enjoying being out more and less of a sour wolf. Though speaking of that he needed to steal Stiles’ phone and change his name back from that.

Using his key he unlocked the front door and promptly stopped in his tracks. 

Sitting on the sofa was Stiles, with a tub of ice cream, crying over what looked like the Charmed.

“Stiles?” 

“Prue just died. She died! I can’t-I just can’t Derek. I mean my life is over. How do I go on? That damn demon. Are demons real? Go kill me a demon Derek. I will avenge you Prue! Avenge!” Stiles fisted up towards the air, and sniffed.

“Are you drunk Stiles?”

“What? No, it’s Charmed Derek. Charmed is life.”

Derek nodded, and slowly made his way towards the kitchen to put some of the groceries down. What the fuck was all that about? He knew Stiles and Scott got into their TV shows, especially Stiles, but was he really crying? That was insane.

Walking back out, he leaned down and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry this, Prue person died.”

That earned him a smile. “Thanks Derek.”

 

The next weird thing happened about seven months into them living together. And this one made Derek laugh out loud, it was just so ridiculous.

Once again Derek was in their bedroom, laying in just his boxers on the bed getting in the zone to fall asleep. Stiles had been in the shower, but about two minutes ago the shower nozzle had turned off. He even heard the door open, and decided to turn his head and look at his lover.

“Helicopter!” Was the only warning Derek got.

Stiles stood there, butt naked, and started circling his hips so his dick spun in a circular motion. And he had the most proud expression on his face as if he had found the cure to cancer in this dumb action.

And Derek lost it. His barks of loud laughter echoed in the room, which only seemed to encourage Stiles and make his proud expression deepen.

“Get over here you psycho.” Derek opened the blankets, and Stiles ran over diving on to the bed, and only managed a squeak of surprise before Derek pulled him into a keep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two being awkward and idiots. And if you've ever lived with a guy before you KNOW they act like Stiles.  
> My tumblr: partyatgallifrey.tumblr.com


End file.
